Many approaches have been tried to prevent damage by insects, including termites, to buildings and other structures. One primary approach is to use chemicals or other substances that are toxic to insects, including termites. Another approach is to create physical barriers to entry by insects, including termites. Still another approach is to use particular methods of building construction to protect against damage by insects, including termites.
U.S. Pat. No. RE. 25,080 to Griffin discloses a built in insecticide distribution system having a main tube with branch tubings extending laterally from the main tube and having discharge spouts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,892 to Aldridge et al. discloses a system of tubing to be placed under a concrete slab.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,197 to Barbett discloses a termite control system using drip irrigation tubing placed underneath a slab.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,474 to Peacock discloses a termite control system using an underground tube associated with foundation components of a building with the tube having discharge openings by which an insecticide may be discharged into ground areas adjacent to the foundation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,893 to Glenn discloses a method of dispersing fluid beneath slab floors by drilling vertical passages through the slab and pushing a plug into the passage to create a substantially fluid tight engagement with the walls of the passage, and then forcing a fumigant through the plug and into the soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,025 to Woodson discloses applying a toxic liquid under pressure through a flexible hose to a pipe installed underneath a floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,586 to Meyer et al. discloses a vermin proof building foundation including a distribution conduit extending along and within a space defined by certain support members for distributing an insecticide to the interior of a foundation.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,795,488 to Hill discloses a means for eradicating insects comprising a pipe disposed along the inner face of a wall having a longitudinal row of perforations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,462 to Maeda discloses a method of exterminating insects by dispensing a fine adhesive powder under pressure under the floor of a house or building.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,641 to Cretti discloses a permanently installed pest extermination system including a trunk tube connected to a pump to receive pressurized exterminating liquid and one or more branch tubes extending throughout the building near the floor, each branch tube having a plurality of outwardly directed small apertures piercing its wall to effect nozzles through which pressurized exterminating liquid is dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,375 to Mountain discloses an applicator apparatus including an end pointed applicator pipe having a pattern of outlet holes located in a span of about 90 degrees at the circumference of the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,975 to Basile discloses a network of perforated pliable pipes in a normally collapsed condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,949 to Ramsey discloses an insecticide distribution system consisting of pipes through the joists, rafters and partitions of a building.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,045 to Tamashiro discloses a termite barrier comprising granular material having granules with sizes ranging from 1.7 millimeters to 2.4 millimeters made of sand, gravel, rock or basalt.
The ground under certain areas of a house (such as under the bathrooms) might be moist and therefore attract insects. Presently, charcoal made from Kunugi wood (a type of oak) or oak charcoal is spread on the ground under these moist areas because insects do not like these types of charcoal due to an ionization effect, it is believed.
A problem with most of the insecticide distribution systems using pipes is that the horizontal portions of the pipes are either underground, inside walls or other structural portions, or otherwise inaccessible and therefore become clogged between uses by insects, dirt or other debris. The insecticide itself might crystallize, which also might clog the horizontal pipe. Thus, any insecticide distribution system having underground or otherwise inaccessible horizontal pipes often will become useless after the first application because insecticides would normally be applied at intervals of many years.
A further major problem with most of the insecticide distribution systems of the prior art is that they must be installed at the time of construction of a building or structure and cannot be readily or easily retrofitted to existing buildings or structures. Further, the horizontal pipes may break or crack if they are installed under a concrete slab (or other structure) that settles.
A further disadvantage of the prior art methods and apparatus is that they are usually directed against subterranean termites, whereas airborne or dry rot termites also cause substantial damage.
It is known to coat the exterior surface of lumber or other building materials with insecticides in order to deter termite damage. However, when the building materials are cut or the surface is otherwise broken, termites and other insects are then able to penetrate to the interior of the member.
Other building materials impregnated throughout their volume with insecticides are known, but these building materials are many times more expensive than untreated building materials or building materials treated only on the surface.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a system for preventing damage to buildings and other structures by insects, including termites.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a system that can be retrofitted to existing structures.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide such a system that can be used repeatedly and that can be used with a variety of different insecticides, including insecticides that have not yet been developed.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide such a system that complements other methods for preventing such damage.